


fanart: The other night, in a dark alley

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, and a puppy, because everything is better with a dog, brotp: it wasn't personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless fluff, as an antidote to painful canon. Sort of a prequel to my other Wardlok art (Though the puppy looks like a different breed if you look too closely; I wasn't very concerned with continuity. I just want Ward to have a dog really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: The other night, in a dark alley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Renegades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983828) by [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV). 



—"What do you mean the vigilante lifestyle is not the right way to raise a puppy?"  



End file.
